Rise of the Demogoblin V3
by Icon of Sin
Summary: The Great War, a battle between three factions that consist of Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. As the war rages on, the Devil known as Lucifer is just seconds away from killing the Biblical God when out of nowhere a demon in a tattered dark blue hooded robe interferes and is now trying to kill him. Who is this Demon and why is he after Lucifer? Godlike Naruto/Demogoblin x Harem


Rise of the Demogoblin V3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD or any Marvel Reference

Note: Godlike Naruto

Beta:VitaSen

Note: This story is basically another alternate reality in which like V2, he never met Tsunami.

'Naruto Thought'

"Naruto talking"

' _ **Demogoblin Thought**_ '

" **Demogoblin Talking** "

Chapter 1

 **Underworld/ Lucifer's Castle:**

 ***BOOM***

"What the-"

"Who the hell is attacking us? Is it those fou-Arghhh!"

The man who just spoke was just cut in half by a pale yellow clawed hand covered in blood.

" **That would be me~, HAAAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

The others who had just witnessed one of their own being torn in half couldn't help but look on in fear as they looked at the culprit before them.

The only word that could describe what they were seeing was a **Demon**.

Before them stood a tall demonic pale yellow creature with red slitted eyes and black irises whose mouth was open showing razor sharp teeth and a long red tongue.

For clothing the creature wore a tattered dark blue robe covered in blood with red lining on the inside along with some strange dark blue armor and a demonic faced orange belt.

"Y-You bastard, you will pay for attacking Lucifer-sama's castle!" One of the devils yelled as more devils arrived.

From the corner of it's eye, the Demon could see it was being surrounded by more of Lucifer's guards. Seeing this the Demon then looks down and begins to chuckle putting everyone on edge.

" **You** **worthless sacks of flesh! Do you really think more of you will make any difference?** " The demon spoke as a few flaming pumpkins with the image of a jack o lantern appeared in both it's hands.

As one of the devils was about to comment on the pumpkins, without warning, the demon suddenly looks back up and tosses the pumpkins in the air.

" **YOU'RE ALL NOTHING BUT LAMBS TO THE SLAUGHTER!** " the Demon said in a loud insane voice as it's eyes glowed a darker red, having the bombs go off, killing more than half of the devils while severely wounding the others.

Unfortunately for those who survived, the demon was far from done.

" **NOW BURN FOR ALL ETERNITY IN THE EVERLASTING FIRES OF HELL!** " the Demon yelled as it conjured Hellfire in both hands and burned alive the remaining Devils who were unfortunate enough to have survived the explosions, loving the sounds of their screams all the while laughing like a maniac.

After killing all the devils and sensing his target was close, he began making his way towards the large corridor.

" **Well, that was fun while it lasted** " The Demon said chuckling as It walked through the now burning corridor while hearing multiple explosions outside the castle coming from the Hellfire glider.

 **Lucifer's Castle/ Throne room:**

Confusion.

Disbelief.

Anger.

That was all the man sitting on the throne could feel as he was still trying to figure out how things could have gone so wrong.

Sitting on a gold ornate throne covered in blood was a heavily bleeding pale white skinned man with long black hair and yellow eyes whose torso was exposed revealing numerous bleeding wounds including a very noticeable slash mark across his chest while the waist down was covered in a shroud of darkness.

He was currently glaring at the two women across from him who were standing near the entrance of his throne room who he thought were loyal to him casually looking at their nails and ignoring him as if he were nothing but an annoyance.

That infuriated him.

The woman on his left, Katerea Leviathan is a tall beautiful bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin, purple eyes and long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset.

She is wearing a purple dress that is extremely low-cut with a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

On her neck is a black necklace connected to a dark red gemstone in the shape of an eye with a black slit in the middle.

This woman is the descendant of the first Leviathan and Heiress of the Leviathan clan.

Her family had been blindly loyal to him at one point before he had them killed in secret, wanting the woman in front of him to be loyal to him without question having seen her power first hand and knowing she would be useful to him in the war.

The reason he had the Leviathan clan killed was because over time he began to notice they were becoming more and more powerful and fearing they would turn on him, he had then sent his most loyal servants to kill them while making it seem the Angels were behind it.

His plan was to have her think that God was solely responsible for her families death, having sent a large group of Angels to kill them and then him promising to help her avenge her family which in turn she would've sworn her eternal loyalty to him.

However, looking at her now it seems that is not the case.

'Could it be that she knows?'

Turning to the other woman he was even more surprised to see that she was not loyal to him as he always believed.

'Grayfia'

Grayfia Lucifuge is a beautiful woman with matching silver eyes and hair that flows all the way down to her back with a long braid on each side that have small black bows with red slits in the middle representing an eye while the rest is let-down, ending in twin braids.

She is also wearing red lipstick.

For clothing, she is wearing a black and white maid outfit with long sleeves and multiple pieces of black gold armor, nearly identical to the ones Lucifer ordered his female servants to wear at all times excluding the armor pieces.

'It would seem she developed an attachment to that type of clothing.'

She like Katerea was once part of a noble family, the Lucifuge clan who like the Leviathan clan were also loyal to him to a fault. Her family was so fanatically loyal to him that they had offered their daughter to him to serve as both his servant and his guard.

She had been trained from a young age to follow his orders without question while ensuring she was strong enough to protect him from any and all threats.

And yet…

'She's ignoring me as if I were a mere pest. I don't understand, she has always served me without question so what changed?'

It was then that he noticed she was wearing the same type of necklace as Katerea.

'That eye, what does it mean?'

As much as he wanted to know the reason for their betrayal, they were the least of his problems.

There was still the problem with the pale yellow demon in the dark blue hooded robe who had appeared out of nowhere the moment he was about to defeat God and attacked him.

He had never seen anyone throw a flaming pumpkin with the image of a jack o lantern as a weapon before and as ridiculous as it sounded, the fact that they exploded, causing massive damage made those things very deadly and were to be taken seriously.

Of course he hadn't been idle after the surprise attack, having fought back afterwards.

He remembered clearly how he flew towards the hooded demon with a dark spear in hand and being seconds away from impaling the demon's face only to be shocked when the demon caught it with one hand at the last second and then grabbing his other wrist with it's free hand before he could create another one.

It was even more shocking at the kind of strength the demon seemed to possess as he couldn't break free from it's grip no matter how hard he tried. Even worse, it seemed that his skin could burn you as well seeing as both his wrist now had burn marks… which had yet to heal.

His biggest mistake had been just standing there in shock at what was transpiring which is when the demon had decided to let go of one of his wrist and then slashing his torso with those claws of his having him scream in pain and then letting his spear go, having him fall to the ground… hard.

Being heavily wounded by the demon and seeing as more than half of the Devils had betrayed him, he had decided to cut his losses and retreated back to his castle.

The moment he had arrived at his castle and spotted both Grayfia and Katerea he had assumed he would finally be safe knowing how powerful they were but now seeing them unmoving as if waiting for someone, it didn't take long to put the two to two together as to who they were waiting for.

Hearing multiple explosions just outside followed by the insane demonic laughter, he knew the demon was moments away from arriving.

He was proven right when both doors were ripped out of their hinges and tossed in the burning corridor revealing the one responsible for his current state.

" **Guess who~** " The hooded demon taunted, laughing afterwards while being engulfed in flames which dispersed seconds later revealing what he could partially make out from under the hood as a man with dark blonde hair with red tips and red slitted eyes.

Before Lucifer could respond to the hooded man's taunt, he is then shocked at what he sees next. The moment the hooded man revealed himself, both girls expressions had instantly changed to one of happiness and then quickly ran up to him, with each kissing him on the lips having him wrap his arms possessively around their waists and then whispering something in their ears having them giggle.

"Who are you?" Lucifer asks out loud, having never seen both women act like that before, interrupting their little session and having them turn to him with both women looking at him with looks of irritation.

It was clear now that the hooded man attacking him wasn't just random.

"Me?" letting go of their waist he then walks towards Lucifer while being covered in flames once again, transforming into his Demon form.

The Demon then gives Lucifer a mock bow.

" **You may call me, Demogoblin** " the pale yellow Demon then looks up revealing a sinister grin. " **And you're going to die!** "

Lucifer hearing this can't help but laugh at the absurdity of the demon.

"You? Are going to kill… me?" Lucifer says as he gets up from his throne, once again laughing

"Just because you caught me off guard and managed to wound me, you now believe you can kill me?" Lucifer asks only for a shiver to run down his spine as the demon releases a sinister chuckle.

" **It's not a matter of belief-** " the Goblin spoke, creating a black pumpkin in it's hand "- **but a mere fact** " the Goblin finished while staring at the black pumpkin.

Lucifer seeing the black pumpkin could feel something dark coming from it and having seen what the flaming ones could do he decides to act before the Goblin has the chance to use it.

Creating a black spear made of darkness, with his quick speed he dashes towards the hooded demon wanting nothing more than to kill him for ruining his plans.

"And to think I actually considered you a threat. It seems I was cautious for nothing." He says out loud while closing in on the unmoving Goblin only for the same black pumpkin to suddenly appear in front of his face and then dispersing, releasing pure darkness that swallowed him whole.

The darkness only lasted a few seconds before disappearing, revealing an unharmed Lucifer.

The nervous Satan checked himself over only to see he was unharmed by the darkness and then came to the conclusion that the bomb was a dud.

"It would seem your bomb was nothing but a dud" Lucifer mocked only to frown when he heard the Goblin laugh.

" **You're wrong Lucifer. That black pumpkin bomb is all I need** " The goblin answered, showing the Satan another black pumpkin bomb he had created. " **You see… this pumpkin bomb is different from the others."**

" **Unlike the orange ones that explode, this one does not. You see, this particular pumpkin bomb is something I rarely ever use and for good reason. This is meant for those who have sinned and have nothing but darkness in their hearts in which case they will be overwhelmed by despair and helplessness and you Lucifer have not only committed many sins but your heart is filled with nothing but darkness, and for that reason the darkness that swallowed you up moments ago will be your undoing.** "

Hearing this Lucifer couldn't help but panic, even more so at the evil smirk the Goblin now had on its face and it was then he could feel a dark chill in his heart.

His surroundings then began to change into a black void. All around him was nothing but never ending darkness with no way out.

" **It would seem some old "friends" of yours are anxious to see you again** "

Hearing the Goblins words he then sees hundreds of pillars made of fire emerging from the ground followed by numerous silhouettes walking out of the fire itself revealing some very grotesque and disfigured Devils with the Leviathan clan among them along with some disfigured humans that he recognized he had killed before.

Looking around Lucifer could see he was surrounded. However instead of panicking he couldn't help but smirk.

"This was your plan all along? To have those that I killed come back from the dead to kill me? You do realize I can easily kill them again right?" Lucifer said still smirking while about to create a black spear only for nothing to happen.

" **Did I neglect to mention that you are powerless here?** "

Eyes widening at this he looks around again and sees they are closing in.

" **Kill him!** "

Moments later the only sound that could be heard are the sounds of screams coming from Lucifer.

 **In the real world:**

In front of the three individuals was a screaming Lucifer who was rolling around in the ground in pain, begging for his tormentors to stop.

"To think my whole family once served him" Katerea says in disgust, seeing the sorry state of the so called king of the Devils and was grateful Naruto came into her life and showed her the truth.

Grayfia like Katerea was also disgusted at what she was witnessing and was glad Naruto had appeared in her life many years ago, otherwise she would still be serving a man like him and more than likely would've either been killed in the war or be forced to serve one of the remaining devil families.

As for the Goblin, he was inwardly laughing his ass off at the pathetic display in front of him. He knew he could spend all day laughing at Lucifer but seeing as he had other things to take off, regrettably he decided to end his torment by calling off the black pumpkin's effects, in turn having the screaming stop, leaving the once proud Satan looking up at them with the look of a frightened whimpering man whose eyes held nothing but fear.

"What now Naruto-kun?" Katerea asks with Grayfia turning to him as well.

" **Now I take what I came here for** " he answered, walking towards the frightened Lucifer who was doing his best to get away.

When he reached the frightened Satan he then gets down on one knee with one of his clawed hands at the ready to retrieve what he wants.

But first…

" **BOO!** "

"Aaagh!"

Seeing Lucifer's reaction to a simple scare tactic, the now revealed Naruto can't help but laugh out loud seeing as he couldn't help himself in scaring the man one more time before ending him and after a few more seconds of laughing his ass off he eventually calms down and gets serious.

" **The power you possess, the power of darkness itself. You are no longer worthy of it.** "

Without warning he then stabs Lucifer's stomach with his clawed hand having both his body and Lucifer's being covered in a dark red aura.

The Goblin then begins to devour Lucifer's power to add it to his own.

' _ **The ability to devour the powers of others and add it to my own arsenal. To think that bonding your soul with my own would grant me such an ability. I knew saving your soul from the Shinigami would pay off'**_

 _'_ _ **..And to think this is possible when you barely have any chakra. Imagine what other abilities I will acquire once we reclaim all of your stolen chakra**_ ' the Goblin inwardly spoke seeing how much more powerful he would become.

' ** _Just remember your promise_** ' a dark voice spoke in his head.

' **I haven't forgotten.** '

After draining all of the man's power, he then retracts his clawed hand from the heavily bleeding Lucifer.

" **It is done** " said Demogoblin in a pleased tone, feeling both his demonic power and magic reserves had increased exponentially.

Getting back up and walking back towards both women who were waiting for him with smiles he then uses his power to open a black vortex.

"What about him?" Grayfia asks, pointing towards the dying Lucifer.

Instead of answering, the Goblin opens the palm of his right hand and then stabs his claws in his palm having blood flow, followed by doing a few hand signs with the same bleeding hand creating an exact clone of himself.

Both women seeing this and knowing what the clone can do, the three of them walk inside the vortex, having it close behind them afterwards.

 **Outside Lucifer's castle:**

Outside the now burning castle that belonged to the King of Devils were four individuals who had arrived to end Lucifer's reign once and for all and put an end to the pointless war between the Angels, the Fallen Angels and their kind.

The one on the left is a man with shoulder length crimson hair and blue green eyes wearing an ornate black red armor of sorts.

This man is known as Sirzechs Gremory

Next to the man was another man who had slicked back green hair and blue eyes who like his companion is also wearing armor only his was green.

This man is known as Ajuka Astaroth.

The third and last male of the group is a man wearing black armor along with a hood that covered most of his face.

This man is known as Falbium Giasya.

Finally the last and only female of the group is a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long black hair that fell all the way down to her waist.

She like the others is wearing an ornate armor set of sorts over a black dress.

This woman is known as Serafall Sitri.

Having defeated the remaining Devils that were still loyal to Lucifer, the four of them had made their way to Lucifer's castle after having witnessed a pale yellow demon wearing a dark blue hooded robe riding on top of what looked to be a demonic winged creature made of fire who had surprisingly not only wounded the Satan but had forced him to flee.

Having seen him flee they knew the only place he could go to was his castle and wanting to end this pointless war once and for all they had made their way there expecting a tough fight knowing how powerful the Satan was only to come across a burning castle.

It was then a black vortex appeared in front of them with two figures walking out putting everyone on guard when they saw who they were.

It was Lucifer's strongest guardian, Grayfia Lucifuge and the heiress of the Leviathan clan, Katerea Leviathan.

Both women seeing their reactions can't help but inwardly smirk.

"Relax. We're not here to fight you" Katerea spoke while locking eyes with the Sitri heiress who still had a confused look on her face, no doubt still trying to figure out why she had helped her kill the other Devils that were loyal to Lucifer and not defending them.

"What do you mean you're not here to fight us? Are you trying to say you're not loyal to Lucifer? Then who are you loyal to?" Sirzechs asked them, calling forth his power of destruction with the others calling forth their own powers, just in case it was a trick of sorts.

"We severed our ties with Lucifer long ago" Grayfia answered seeing the four Devils eyes widen at that.

"Then who-"

" **They serve me** " Spoke a demonic voice coming from the vortex revealing the hooded demon from earlier. " **And I suggest you call off your powers.** "

Sirzechs eyes narrow hearing this "And how do we know you won't attack us?"

" **Trust me, if I wanted to kill you I would've done so years ago** " The Goblin assured him, seeing the red head think it over and then calling off his power, prompting the others to do the same. Though Sirzechs couldn't help but wonder what the demon meant by killing them years ago.

Had they crossed paths before?

Shaking his head of such thoughts and seeing as the three weren't going to attack them, Sirzechs then glances towards the burning castle.

"What about Lucifer, is he dead?"

Eyes glowing red, the clone he had left earlier in the castle who was currently taunting the bleeding Lucifer began to glow a dark red, having it explode seconds later, destroying the whole building in the process with the four Devils covering themselves from the explosion while the two women beside the Goblin did nothing of the sort, already used to his destructive ways.

" **Now he is.** "

Ignoring the four Devils who were recovering from the explosion, looking around and seeing there is nothing fun to do anymore he decides to leave the Underworld.

" **Well, as much fun as this was, we have things to do so…** " opening another black vortex he then offers his hands to both women who gladly take it.

The others hearing this look back towards the demon only to notice his features were no longer that of a demon's but that of a man, though they couldn't get a real good look at his face because of the hood.

Walking towards the portal both women make their way inside and as the man was about to walk through, the Sitri heiress couldn't help but stop him.

"WAIT!"

Seeing the hooded man turn and seeing she had his attention she continues.

"You're just going to leave? Just like that?"

"I see no reason to stay here, but who knows… I may return someday"

"Why did you kill Lucifer?" Sirzechs asked.

Glancing towards the man he shrugs and answers. "I was bored"

Inwardly grinning at their looks of disbelief he then turns back towards the vortex and just as he's about to enter the vortex the Sitri heiress once again asks him a question.

"Who are you?"

Naruto glancing at her with a smirk making her cheeks turn pink he then answers.

"Call me, Demogoblin".

Seeing the now revealed Demogoblin disappear in the vortex, Serafall didn't know why but she knew she would always remember that name.

'Demogoblin'

 **Unknown Location:**

In the middle of a stone walkway in a dark scorched forest, where the skies glowed a hellish red and nearby dead planets could be seen in detail because of their closeness to this dimension was a black vortex that had suddenly appeared with Naruto, Grayfia and Katerea walking out said vortex, finally arriving at their home.

"Ah Limbo, Home sweet home!"

Walking towards the massive demonic looking castle that looked to be made of a black marble of sorts, a particular "little" girl in a black gothic dress with her arms crossed could be seen near the entrance, waiting for them.

"Your late!" she spoke

Chuckling Naruto responds. "Well you know me, time flies when you blow things up"

"And Lucifer?"

"Dead. And as promised I kept the fool's son alive. Now all you have to do is convince his son and the remaining survivors who are still loyal to the fool to join your little group by offering them "power" so they can avenge Lucifer and we will have our bait" Naruto said while inwardly laughing seeing how Ophis was unknowingly becoming more and more like him.

To think that even the Ouroboros dragon could be corrupted by the evil dimension.

"And then?" Ophis asks

Eyes glowing red, a dark grin overtakes Naruto's face.

" **You'll see…** "

And that's it.

Yes I know another Demogoblin/ Naruto story, I couldn't help it.

Also Lucifer's appearance and powers are from Castlevania LOS.


End file.
